It's Now Or Never
by Tri-Head
Summary: Full summary inside. First chap is a wreck, but if you haven't read this story before trust me you'll love it! Composed by Tri-Head. Edited by Princess Isabella Flynn. Thanx to all who read this, and reviewed! More thanx to the editor!
1. Chapter 1

It's now or never

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Phineas, Isabella or anything in the show 'Phineas And Ferb. Or Google

SUMMERY:

**Hello this is my first fic so be gentle with the comments, cause I didn't even know this site existed. This story is about, when Isabella is 27, and Phineas is 28 (the first chapter is when they are 19 and 20), after Ferb purposes to Gretchen, Isabella can't stop but question when Phineas will purpose. But, Phineas says he's not ready for that type of advance in their relationship. Isabella is so sad that she moves to Mattville. 7 years later Isabella's daughter (who is actually Phineas's biological daughter) questions why she does not have a daddy. Isabella tells her that she has a daddy but he was not ready to marry. If you want to know what happens next please read the story:]**

ISABELLA'S POV:

I walked into the backyard of my boyfriend's house and said my usual line 'watcha doin,' I saw him on the ground sitting under the big old oak tree 'hey Izzy,' he patted the ground meaning he wanted me to sit next to him. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder 'so, where's Ferb?' I said not wanting to bring it up but, I had to say something. 'Ow, don't you remember he moved out last week, because he got married to Gretchen,' he said with a confused look. 'Ow yeah, sorry sometimes I forget these types of things,' we both silently laughed. 'Phineas I was thinking and well…' I hesitated a little bit 'when are you going to… you know? 'What' he said. 'Pro…pose' I said whimpering. Phineas had an even more confused look 'Izzy I'm not ready for that kind of thing. I hope you understand'. I had a teary look in my eye I was about to cry 'no Izzy wait'. I stood up and said 'no Phineas it's know or never. I stormed out of the yard.

**Sorry the chapter's so short I'll try to make it long next time, hope you like it. I'll update in 3-7 days peace:]**


	2. Chapter 2

It's now or never

Chapter 2

**Sorry if I offended you with the *********** before marriage thing. Any way this chapter is 7 years later after Isabella moves to Mattville. Hope it turns out good.**

A little girl with, a red dress, red bow, red backpack, and red hair walked out of Mattville elementary .She had a gloomy face, as she walked to her mother's pink car.

'What's wrong Anna?' her mother said as Annabella got into the car.

'Everyone at school was laughing at me' grunted Annabella

'What, why!' her mother said with a serious face.

'Today we had to tell everyone about are family, and I was the only one who didn't have a daddy' she started to cry. After the shower of tears she asked her mother the question. By then they were at home

'mommy why don't I have a daddy'.

Isabella stopped the car, (A**/N by now you must have realised Annabella's mother is Isabella)**

'I'll tell you inside'. They both got out of the car, and into the house.

"Anna come over here" her mother asked.

'Yes mom' she walked over to her mother, who was sitting on the couch with a photo. She sat next to her mother, and peaked over at the picture. It was of a photo 20 year old boy, and a 19 year old girl, embracing next to a tree. Annabella pointed to the girl who was wearing a pink shirt and white skirt. **(Basically what Candace wore but with a pink top) **"Who's that mommy?" she was so naïve, she got it from her father.

"That's me sweetie, and the one on the left is your father" Isabella replied, as a tear fell from her cheek

"But mommy why isn't daddy here in our home" Annabella asked in curiosity. Through the next 10 minutes Isabella explained what had happened. She told her about the day that Phineas said he wasn't ready to get married and how she moved because she never wanted to see him again. You had to agree it was very dramatic, someone should write a story about it even. After the 10 minutes passed Annabella spoke up "mommy why don't you ask daddy again?" she said.

"I would Anna, but I don't even know where he lives" she sniffed. Isabella then looked at the wall clock it was already 5 O'clock. "Sorry Anna I would talk more but I have to go make dinner" Isabella stood up wiped her tears and walked to the kitchen.

Just then Annabella had a brilliant idea. "Mary I know what were going to do tomorrow!" she said to the little puppy

**Finally the second chap is done.**

**P.S R&R**

**P.S.S I'm changing the rating to T or even M **


	3. Chapter 3

It's now or never

**Sorry for the long wait, blah, blah, blah, etc. here's the story**

Annabella woke up in her flowery bed, as her little puppy jumped onto her. She stocked her gently and got out of bed. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, and went down to eat breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie" her mother greeted. "What are you going to do today".

"It's a surprise," she replied. After she finished her cereal, she went to her backyard. Annabella was actually really smart, like her father, (but cute and kind like her mother) she built these amazing inventions like a bicycle with wheel's that could go faster than the speed of light, or even hover shoes, however today she was building something a bit different. She thought for a second and decided. "A tracking devise that can find people with pictures" she said in her mind. And with that she started scavenging through her garage for the right parts to build it. Once she had finished finding the parts, she started building it. After about, 1 hour and a half later it was finished. It basically looked like a GPS, but with two screens. She then got out a picture of her mother and pressed it on the glass of the bottom screen, it read "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" and a map with a red dot that was in the direction of her house, and a blue dot where she was standing. As she walked to the red dot, the blue dot began to move as well, meaning she was getting closer to her mother. Soon enough she bumped into her mothers' apron.

"What's that sweetie" Isabella asked as she analyzed the device.

"Oh this, it's my new invention" she responded, as she backed up from her mother and look at Isabella's face.

"What does it do" her mother asked.

"Remember yesterday when you said you would ask daddy again if you knew where he lived" she said excitedly.

"Yes" her mother responded curiously.

"Well I made this to find him" Annabella said.

"How does it work" Isabella asked. After 10 minutes of demonstrating and explaining, Isabella finally understood. "Okay now I understand" she said as she ran it over one more time.

"So, when can we go find daddy?" Annabella asked with an excited look.

Isabella stopped fiddling with the machine and stared right at her. "I'm sorry Anna but, I'm just not ready to see daddy again" she sighed.

"But mommy, we have to go find daddy it's…it's…it's now or never". She said with a teary look on her face.

It was that one line in Annabella's sentence that made Isabella's decision change, for she her self had said the very same line when Isabella ran away. "Anna" she said.

"Yes mommy" she replied.

"Get in the car" she said and with that Annabella began skipping out the door and into the passenger seat of the car.

**One and a half hour's later:**

Isabella and Annabella walked out of the pink car and walked to the big gate that read "_**Phineas Flynn**_" in big, gold letters. "Wow your daddy has been busy" she said as she leaned down to press a button, which opened the gates. They both walked to the front door and knocked, and then a familiar man walked opened it. The man had a white shirt a tie and black pant, but the most familiar feature was his head shape.

"Phineas?" asked Isabella.

"Isabella?" asked the man.

**Dum, Dum, Dum, yep It's a cliff-hanger, and boy do I know how to build suspense. R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me again, and id just like to say to that Anonymous reader called phinebella, that Isabella had sex with Phineas when they were 19/20 and it was fun (and unprotected) , so shut the **** up. I'm sorry for the long wait but, I live in England and I got a week off of school, and I realised there is more to life than sitting at home writing fan fiction. (That and I'm only 11)**

"Isabella… Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is that really you?" the man asked, as he put his hand on Isabella's cheek.

"Yes Phineas, it is me" she replied.

"Wait Isabella, who's that" Phineas pointed at the little girl hugging Isabella's leg.

"She's my- our daughter, her name is Annabella" Isabella said. "Anna this is your daddy" she said, as she pushed Annabella from out behind her leg. Phineas's eyes widened, and then Isabella whispered something into his ear, and then he was relieved and had a smile on his face

"Hi daddy" she said as she hugged her father, and tear fell off her cheek.

"Hi Anna" her father said as he hugged her back. After the long hug, Phineas finally invited them both in.

"Wow Phineas, you have a really nice house" Isabella complimented, as they all sat on the expensive couch.

"Thanks, I told you I would live in a mansion when I'm older" He responded. "Isabella can I have a word with you in the kitchen" he asked.

"Sure Phineas" she got up and followed him to the kitchen. The kitchen was huge; it was any mother's dream. "The kitchen is beautiful" she complimented again.

"Thanks but, what I needed to ask you was, how did you… you know…get…pregnant" he stuttered.

"Oh, remember when you were 20 and I was 19 and your parents weren't home, and we decided to-".

"Okay, okay, okay, I understand" he interrupted. "And, there is another question I'd like to ask you".

"What?"

"Why did you run away?" he asked. Isabella stopped, suddenly and then sighed.

"I guess I was so sad that, you said you would not marry me, I could not bear seeing you ever again" she slowly started to cry.

"Oh, honey don't cry," Phineas tried to console Isabella's tear's, but upon hearing him say "honey", she immediately stopped, and look up to his beautiful face.

"Did you just call me… honey?" she smiled

"Yes, yes I did" he snuck two hands behind her back and pulled Isabella into a **DEEP, PASSIONATE **kiss. "I missed the taste of your lips" just then Isabella heard a familiar giggle, and then Annabella walked in.

"Mommy what were you doing?" she grinned

"Uhh… nothing sweetie" she said quickly. Annabella just rolled her eye and went into the living room again.

"She's so, cute… kinda like you when you were little," Phineas sighed

"Yeah… but I think she get's her hair colour from you" **(A/N that's how we spell color in England)**.

Isabella slowly looked up at Phineas, but then frowned.

"Izzy, what's wrong" Phineas said, putting his strong American hand, onto her paler, delicate mixed race face. Isabella was in shock she knew she had to tell Phineas why she really came.

**(Good I have completed, another chapter, and by the way I want you to think of a good name 4 Phineas's son you can PM me or just write it in the review, and another thing I'm a boy bye)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Okay I want you guys to do me a favour because it might help the story. I want you to think that instead of Annabella being 7 I want you to think she is 5, and instead of Isabella being 26 I want you to think of her being 24, and instead of Phineas being 27 I want you to think he is 24 but, older than Isabella)**

"Ummm… n-n-nothing," Isabella stuttered.

"Are you sure," Phineas asked

"Positive!" Isabella assured. Just then she got a glimpse of the wall clock, behind Phineas; it was already 12 O'clock. "Uh oh, Phineas it's all ready 12o'clock and haven't made lunch for-" Phineas interrupted by putting his hand on Isabella's shoulder.

"Izzy, I just got reunited with you I can't let you go now,"

"But what about lunch?".

"Don't worry you know what, I'm gonna take you and Annabella out for lunch, my treat"

"Oh, thanks Phineas!" Isabella smiled.

"DADDY HELP!" as soon as Phineas and Isabella heard that, they ran straight to the living room. All they saw was their daughter curled up into a ball, at the end of the couch, and on the other side was a little, tiny, turquoise baby platypus with an orange beak lurching up to her. Phineas dashed in front of the couch and caught the baby platypus before it got any closer to Annabella. "Yay daddy caught the monster!" Annabella yelled out loud.

"Don't worry Anne, that wasn't a monster," Phineas relieved. Annabella looked in confusion.

"Then what was it, daddy?" Annabella asked.

"It's a platypus Anne" her father smiled. "Do you want to hold **her**?" her father asked.

At first she backed away nervous, but then the confidence both her parents had kicked in. "Yes, please" She grinned a rather confident grin. She held her palms up flat like she was about to receive a gift, then Phineas slowly released the Baby platypus into Annabella's hands. The platypus vibrated in her hands a little, but her father told her that it only meant she liked her. Annabella gently stroked the platypus's fur, causing it to one again vibrate, this time she giggled. She handed it to her mother who was standing next to her father, finally noticed.

"Wow Phineas, is she related to Perry?" Isabella said, while cradling her like a baby.

"Yep, but don't ask how" he answered, as it drifted off to sleep, and Isabella put it in the little thing that looked like a dog bed, but was custom made for her. "Shouldn't we be going now?"

Annabella looked at her father. "Where are we going, daddy?"

"Were going to the mall, for lunch" Phineas smiled.

"YAY!" Annabella shouted. And, they headed to the mall.

**(Sorry I ended the chapter so soon. But I put this on HIATUS, so I wanted to update ASAP, also my laptop got a virus that didn't let me go on the internet)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey guys it's me, Neo Tookata, or as most people call me "Tri-Head." It is 12:06AM now, and officially the 22nd of May. I have just had the best day of my life. Ya' know why? 'Cause I have taken my new girlfriend, Anna, on our first date. And speaking about dates, this chapter is basically about a date!)**

As the three of them were walking to the mall to have lunch (with Phineas on the right, Isabella on the left, and Annabella in the middle) Phineas got an idea. He whispered it into Isabella's ear and nodded his head to confirm. They both grabbed Annabella's hands and started to swing her back and forth. Annabella just looked at her mom and dad, and giggled.

Once they had arrived at the mall they decided to stop swinging her because, in front of all these people, it looked kinda weird. Isabella started remembering some parts of the mall, although it was now filled with amazing gadgets and gizmos Phineas had invented, and the architecture had gone though the roof (literally though the roof) she could still see some of the old stores. They finally arrived at the old Mr. Slushy Dog. Nothing had been changed.

"Wow, Slushy Dogs really do never get better" Isabella said.

They walked in and at the front was none other then Mr. Jeremy Johnson.

"Hey Jeremy how ya doin'" Phineas smiled

"Hey Phineas, same old thing huh-... ISABELLA!"

"Hey Jeremy... again" Isabella managed to say.

"OH MY GOD, HOW DID YOU- WHERE DID YOU!-" he stuttered.

Phineas leaned closer to Jeremy and whispered what had happened over the last 2 (or so) hours.

"Oooo... so she's your-" Phineas just nodded as Jeremy pointed towards Annabella.

"Aghhh, okay then. So little lady, do you know know who I am?" he asked Annabella

"Ummm... ughhhh..." Annabella obviously didn't have clue who he was, until she got her calculator and started doing an equation.

"Hmmm... according to my calculations you are the husband of my daddy's sister, making you my... uncle" she giggled.

"Wow aren't you the smart one, just like your daddy," he smiled. "So, are you hungery, 'cause I got a little slushy dog raring to go".

Anna nodded, while her parent just ordered the usual. After lunch, they walked back to Phineas' house, but just at the gate, Isabella decided that the day had to come to an end. However, a certain someone didn't want it to.

"But daddy, I'll miss you!" she cried.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll come over next week, and I promise to call you and mommy everyday."

"Well okay-"

"Now Isabella, if you or Anne need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, just call me".

"Don't worry honey, I think I've got everything I need" she winked. Phineas blushed, then gave them both a goodbye kiss.

Isabella and Anna both got in their car and waved goodbye.

Phineas watched as the sun set and said under his breath "honey" and blushed.

I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in almost 4 months, but now since the British summer break has started (Yes I know what your thinking) I can write more. I would also like to thank "Princess isabella flynn" for editing this chapter .


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys and Girls although... most of you are girls... Anyway I'm still sorry for updating chapter 6 so late, hope this chapter will make up for that. By the way, this chapter is 3 months later when everybody (Phineas's and Isabella's families) has reunited with Isabella and known about Phineas having a daughter. Please enjoy R&R. **

Annabella jumped out of her bed. Today she was excited, really excited. Why was she excited you ask? Because today she was going to have a sleep over with her favourite cousin, Elizabeth.

She quickly ran through her morning schedule. Clothes, brush teeth, and eat breakfast.

As she was munching down the last of her cereal, her mother asked her, "Sweetie, have you got everything ready?"

She swallowed and said, "Yes, mommy, here you go." She passed her a large red suitcase.

Isabella opened the suitcase. Inside was a sleeping bag, some toys, some clothes, and snacks. "Okay looks like you're all packed," Isabella said, smiling.

**(A few hours later- in Isabella's car)**

"Mommy, why are you dressed up?" Annabella asked.

Isabella giggled. "Your daddy is gonna take me on a date. Besides you don't want me to get lonely while you're at your Aunt Gretchen's house, do you?"

"Well... Have a nice time, mommy!" she smiled.

"Oh don't worry I will..."

"Mommy we're here-"

Isabella got out of here fantasy just before she missed Gretchen's drive way. She parked then unlocked the doors. As she got out and locked it, Annabella was already at the door knocking away at her heart's content.

The door opened revealing a girl wearing a green sun-dress with a white shirt underneath, bright green hair, and was about the same size as Annabella. Behind her was an adult.

"Hi Beth **(A/N****short****for****Elizabeth)**, hi Aunt Gretchen!"

A few minutes later, after talking about various thing like how Elizabeth's father (**Ferb**) rarely ever gets to see her and her mother (**Because****the****army**) Isabella decided it was time for her to leave.

"Bye honey, stay safe and don't be naughty!" she waved while entering the car.

"I won't mommy!" she said as Isabella drove off.

**-Isabella's POV-**

I was driving casually towards Phineas's mansion, when I noticed a sign that read, "Isabella Detour." I happily obliged.

My pink car slowly wondered down a slope and into a very bright underground parking lot. Just then I spotted another "Isabella" sign, but this one was on top of a parking space, so I did what any normal person would. I parked in it.

I had gotten out of my car and locked the doors when I was greeted by a large figure.

"Hello honey," he said. I turned around and discovered Phineas checking out my dress. I giggled a bit and tried my hardest to contain it. I knew I had made the right choice dress wise- it was a pink sequined one with white flowers stitched into it.

We walked up the stairs until we were met by what looked like the back of a painting.

"Is it a dead end?" I asked.

"Far from it my dear," he said, making me giggle. He pushed the painting until he saw the edge, then grabbed it and pushed it aside.

"You first malady." This time, instead of giggling, I gave smile... A rather seductive one at that. I stepped into what looked like the living room, and then he did the same.

"Izzy, before we do anything else, can I show you something?" he asked.

"Sure" I answered.

He took me into another room marked "No entry". When he opened the door I could not believe my eyes! There were pictures of me everywhere at all ages. And in the middle, there was a beautiful life size statue of me. I was shell shocked.

"What is this place?" I asked, finally able to speak.

"It's my shrine of you, it's where I would go when I was lonely," he said as a small tear fell to the carpet, but before he could do anything else, I lunged myself at him causing us both to fall deeply into a passionate kiss.

-Annabella's POV-

"I'm bored, what should we do?" asked Beth

"I know let's play chess" I squealed.

"Cool, you know how to play chess?" asked Beth.

"Yeah, my mommy taught me," I said coolly.

"Well, my daddy taught me!" Beth retorted. She was a little younger than me, and obviously wanted to "prove" herself, whatever that meant.

I got my mini-chess set out of my backpack. I was black while Beth was none other than white. After a few minutes, it was just the matter saying "Check mate" or "Check first". After about 6 games the score was 3-3, but just as we were about to start the tie-breaker game, Gretchen walked in.

"Okay girls, sleep time."

"Awwwww!" we cried in union.

-Isabella's POV-

We had just finished eating, but let's just acknowledge that during our dinner Phineas broke out a game of footsy (and one of his feet went a bit too high up my leg *giggle* if you know what I mean.)

Finally, Phineas led me upstairs (He said something about being the best time ever).

"Okay Isabella just lie down on the bed right there, yeah perfect!"

He jumped onto the bed and laid next to me, and he kept saying look at the ceiling not at me. He began looking for a button, without changing the direction of his head. Once he found it he gave it a big pound, and suddenly the roof started to make all kinds of sounds, then the middle arched open revealing the stars of the night sky.

I stared in amazement as I saw the wonders of the night sky.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "You're still as amazing as you were before."

But as I reached the climax of amazement I didn't know that there would be even more excitement in our relationship tonight.

**(Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would also like to pay tribute to Steve Jobs the CEO of apple. Let me just tell ya folks without him I would not have the iPod Touch that I am using to write these stories on, and I found out about fanfiction on my iPod while I was searching "Phineas and Isabella love stories". R.I.P Steve Jobs may your soul rest in harmony!)**

**Princess Isabella Flynn: Hey there, guys! I'm just the beta, saying hi and saying this is an amazing fanfic! I'm glad I could help to make it even more epic!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hey guys, this is the last chapter. So lets get to the point, but one last thing this chapter is T but is kinda M-ish)**

**-The Next Day 9:00am-**

Isabella laid in the humongous bed with the covers in a mess on top of her. She had barely anything on. When she turned to the left to check if anyone was their, however, all she found was a note attached to pillow with tape. It read:

"_Gone to get our little angel, love Phin xoxoxo"_

Isabella's straight face went from straight to a curved smile. She felt like her heart was put in an oven, and was slowly baked into a warm cake of love with a delicious filling of care. She noticed that her purse was on the desk next to the bed; she picked it up and searched through it. She found her cell phone, then flipped it open to check the time.

_"_It read "8:43 AM"

_**-3 streets away-**_

"Lets see hmmm..

Check.

Check.

Check.

And Czech... Republic!"

"Nice pun!"

"Thanks,"

Yup, I got everything I brought with me," Anna said as she smiled at her own joke.

"Aw, but that means you have to go," instantly the "U" on Anna's face turned, at Beth's remark.

"Don't worry, I'll come visit you next week, we'll have lots more fun!" Anna empathized energetically.

Just then they heard a faint knock on the door and then appeared Phineas. After making up a logical excuse for why her mother was not their to pick her up, and exchanged goodbyes, they stepped towards the chromatic, jet black, futuristic hover craft.

"Wow Daddy, I heard only the rich people could get these cars!"

"Better than that sweetheart, I custom made this one."

"Can I drive it, Daddy?"

"Hahaha... Not until you get a license honey... or you somehow find a way to move a vehicle without a steering wheel," Phineas said, wiggling his eyebrows.

After they arrived at the mansion, they were greeted with a massive amount of food, which was hard to call breakfast.

"Honey, what's all this you've made?" Phineas asked, torn between a euphoric smile, and a questioning look.

"Well, I just decided that since you've been so good to me, and Anna I should be good to you for once..."

They all smiled, and before you know it their eating like there at a Christmas Bash with only one piece of turkey left.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough," he smirked as he drove down to excellently familiar street. He past by an even familiar household to his love, and parked at the street opposite... The Flynn household... The old Flynn household

"Yay, we're going to see grandma Linda!"

"Oh not today sweetie, she's at the Antique Shop," Isabella informed.

They all got out of the car and headed to the backyard.

"This is where me, Mommy, and Uncle Ferb built our projects when were younger, like the roller coast, you remember that don't you... _Mommy._" Phineas joked.

She giggled, "Yes, yes I do."

Phineas continued to show them things; after the tour Phineas and Isabella reminisced the carvings they had made when they were younger.

"Hey, you remember this one?" Isabella squealed.

"How can I forget? You know, Isabella I always knew I would do this to you one day ever since we met, but I never expected it to be like this," Phineas said, looking away

"Would do you mean?" Isabella asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I mean I love you, and I want to take it further, because I missed a step." Phineas reached into his pocket and took out a small creme velvet box...

_**The End...**_

_**Of The Prologue...**_

_**Coming February 2012... "A Day in Our Life"**_


End file.
